The Ride to the Meadow Edward's POV
by Still-Obsessed
Summary: First Fanfic! This is the scene where Edward *sigh* and Bella are going to the meadow. Here's what I think was going through Edward's head. It starts a few hours before Edward arrives at Bella's house. MANY OTHER SCENES INCLUDED! Used to be a oneshot but.
1. The Ride

‎"Edward," Alice said, breaking me out of my reverie

**Author's Note: Ok, Ok… I know. A much-abused part of the books written in Edward's Point-of-View. I wrote this a month before the whole Midnight Sun 'fiasco', but I never posted it because I knew that Stephenie Meyer was going to write something that was going to blow our minds away and my writing was going to look pitiful in comparison. But, while we wait, how about something to keep you amused?**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight in a world that is ruled by purple bananas. Since purple bananas don't rule the universe, I think it's safe to say I don't own Twilight (fleds out of the room in hysterics :()**

"Edward," Alice said, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Yes?" I answered. We were on our way home, having spent an almost silent hunt.

"I'm sorry."

I looked up at her, surprised. I had not been paying any attention to her thoughts. I was pondering if it was too late to go drop Bella a visit or not.

_About the vision, Edward_, she thought.

"Not your fault," I answered curtly. It wasn't her fault _really_. She couldn't control her visions of the future of course. But it was her fault that she was optimistic about it. That she actually liked the fact that Bella was going to be one of us.

"Edward," she began.

"I really do not want to talk about it, Alice, all right?" I said, unable to hide the coldness in my voice.

"I understand." She said softly.

But she didn't. No one did. And at the moment, that fact did not make me feel one bit happier.

_________________________________________________________________

I looked at her sleeping form. She was quite still, which was surprising. She usually kicked around when she was asleep. I sat there, perfectly content to look at her and never look away. To spend the rest of my life sitting on a rocking chair in the corner of Bella Swan's room. She mumbled incoherently and turned around. That was more her. She had already said my name three times, each time sending an electric current seeping through me. I was in love with her. And I definitely liked the feeling.

I looked at the time. I had better go change. Charlie was likely to wake up soon. I allowed myself to touch her sleeping face before I bolted to the window.

I ran home, up the stairs, to my room, and threw myself on the sofa. It was unbelievably hard to think that I had two hours before I saw her again. It ached terribly. I lost track of the time as I sat and thought about what might happen tomorrow. Tomorrow would be important. It would set the tone of our relationship, and I desperately wanted to at least start off without frightening her. Moments (hours?) later, someone knocked. "Come in." I said. Before they entered I knew it would be Alice.

_You are going to do well,_ she thought.

"Good to know," I said, smiling lightly.

The smile faded when I heard about the bets Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie made. Emmett, Rosalie and Jazz were all betting against me. That was not so good to know.

_I just thought you might need that comfort_, she also said in thought (meaning that I as going to do well, not about the bets. I was somewhat certain she didn't even now that I knew about the bets).

"Thank you. That was a nice thought." I said, trying to sound casual but only managing to croak. I was feeling nervous about what would happen if one decision I made would do to the future. Or if Bella decides I'm completely unworthy of her attention.

_Edward! Calm DOWN. You are making me nervous, as well_, Jasper thought-screamed at me.

"I need to get dressed." I announced to Alice.

"Be confident. I'm sure you'll do fine." Alice replied.

I didn't answer.

_________________________________________________________________

I ran to Bella's house, feeling slight pain. Would I really be able to survive an entire day with Bella without harming her? I _was_ excited to see her. Excited was an understatement; ecstatic, overjoyed or jubilant would probably be better words.

Her scent hit me before I reached her driveway. She smelled far too good for anyone's sanity. Especially mine. My face was a solemn mask as I reached her front door. I knocked softly, wondering if she was still asleep. I _knew_ she was lying when she said she didn't sleep in. Then, I heard the thumping of feet down the stairs. The door flew open. There she was. She smiled at me. She was so beautiful. I did not deserve someone who was so trusting, warm. I looked at her swiftly and chuckled at what she was wearing. Surprise, surprise… This had Alice written all over it. She had chosen my clothes for me, telling me I had to look 'presentable'. I shook my head internally.

"Good morning." I said, still laughing.

"What's wrong?" she said with a worried look, looking down on her outfit. Both of us were wearing blue jeans, tan sweaters and white shirts with the collars showing.

"We match." I laughed again, as understanding replaced her uncomfortable look and she joined my laughter. Her scent lingered through the air as it wafted from her mouth.

She closed the door behind her and locked it as I walked to the truck's passenger door. I didn't like this. Not one little bit. And she looked very pleased. "We made a deal," she said happily, probably in response to my expression.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Put your seatbelt on- I'm nervous already." Her truck did not look like it was up to all the safety measures a girl like Bella required.

She shot him a dirty look put did as she was told.

"Where to?" she said again, this time with a sigh.

"Take the one-oh-one north." I commanded.

I looked at her through the whole ride. Her hair, her face, her hands. And found out that she drove very slowly.

"Were you planning on making it out of Forks before nightfall?" I asked mockingly. I could've run faster than this truck drove.

"This truck is old enough to be your truck's grandfather; have some respect." She replied, not too friendlily.

I fought a smile.

We were out of the town limits, however, soon after. "Turn right on the one-ten." I guided. "Now we drive until the pavement ends."

"And what's there, at the pavement's end?" she wondered aloud.

"A trail."

"We're hiking?" I heard slight dread in her voice. Ah well.

"Is that a problem?" I knew it would be for her.

"No…" I had a feeling she was lying.

"Don't worry," I said, trying to placate her, "it's only five miles or so, and we're in no hurry."

She was looking at the road, and I saw her eyes narrow slightly as I spoke.

What was she upset about? I allowed her a few moments of quiet as I (unsuccessfully) tried to unravel her mind.

"What are you thinking?" I finally asked, unable to keep the impatience from my tone.

"Just wondering where we're going." Somehow, I doubted that. If only I could listen to her thoughts!

"It's a place I like to go to when the weather is nice." Both of us looked out the window at the clouds as soon I had finished speaking. They seemed thinner, like they were fading away.

"Charlie said it would be warm today." She began.

"And did you tell Charlie what you were up to?" I asked, not hoping for much. I already realized that Bella Swan can be very stubborn if she sets her mind on something.

"Nope." _Of course _you didn't, Bella.

"But Jessica thinks we're going to Seattle together?" I asked feeling slightly happy for once about the interfering person Jessica is.

"No, I told her you canceled on me- which is true."

I felt disbelief flow through me, to be completely replaced by anger. What was wrong with this girl? "No one knows you're with me?"

"That depends… I'm assuming you told Alice?"

"That's very helpful," I snapped at her. "Are you so depressed by Forks that it's made you suicidal?" I continued when she ignored me.

"You said it might cause trouble for you… us being together publicly." Bella spoke as if she were stating the obvious.

I replied, sarcastically, "So you're worried about the trouble it might cause _me_ if _you_ don't come _home_."

She nodded silently.

I swore under breath. I might be angry but I wasn't about to curse in front of woman. Call me old-fashioned.

**AN: Good? Horrible? Made me worry about the sanity of people? Tell me! Oh, if you actually did like it and want me to continue or do more scenes, tell me that, too! Thanx**


	2. Second Disclaimer & Author Notes

**Disclaimer (I should've remembered to put this in the first chapter): Ok, I apologize to everyone who liked the Alice part… I saw in another fanfic that Alice had been 'smiling mysteriously' as she handed some clothes… I don't know if that counts as plagiarism or whatever, but as I was reading the reviews I felt sort of bad that I was getting all the credit… I, did, however change ALL the words and the way it was presented was somewhat different (still not sure if it's plagiarism or not. Help?) … and the entire other stuff was my idea… and read the first disclaimer to find out if I own twilight or not. (Sorry for any spelling mistakes in the fanfic)**

AN: Thanks to my first four readers: bonboni, Stephenie-Meyer-Obsessed, Ardena and Claire-chan … I might not update for a while because this year is my first year in high school and the teachers find it a pastime to torture students there, apparently… Five tests next week… need I say more?

AN2: Pretty please, go to my profile. I have a poll there…


	3. The Conversation Before Charlie Came

**Before, I really wanted to do the lunch scene but that's taken by SM, so that kinda sucks for me… I'll do the conversation Edward had with Bella that first night before Charlie arrived (as aforementioned, I'm not touching the Meadow Scene)**

We sat in her truck in silence. Then I heard the grumble of her stomach. Her face turned into flames. Ah, human needs. It was selfish of me to forget that. But, then again, everything I was doing was selfish.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I'm keeping you away dinner."

"I'm fine, really." She said, her blush draining slightly.

"I've never spent much time around anyone who eats food. I forget." Yes, I was selfish. No, I can't be a way from her.

"I want to stay with you." Her voice was slightly yearning. Nothing close to my longing, of course, but enough to make me feel immense happiness that she wanted to be with me. Would she even be able to comprehend how much pain it would cause to leave her alone, at home, unprotected even for a few minutes? But, maybe I didn't have to leave her alone…

"Can't I come in?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Would you like to?"

If you only knew, Bella.

"Yes, if it's all right." I replied, getting out of the car to open her door.

"Very human," she said, with a small smile.

"It's definitely resurfacing," I agreed.

We walked side by side to the front door and I felt her glance at me several times. Was she afraid to have me inside her home? Did she think I would still be ready to kill her because no one knew where she was? Or was she comparing me to the sparkling vampire in the sunlight? Her thoughts!

I opened the door, and between the millisecond between getting the key from under the eave and opening the door, I felt slight dread. Another mistake. Well, at least she would have to know someday that I had been pretty much spying on her.

She paused as she walked thought the door. Her face was a little confused. "The door was unlocked?" she asked.

"No," I cringed internally, "I used the key from under the eave."

She opened the porch lights and stared at me, both eyebrows raised, waiting for an explanation. I shrugged, "I was curious about you," was my simple answer.

"You spied on me?" she asked, her voice was not exactly angry, but of something else. Happiness?

"What else is there to do at night?" I said, still sounding nonchalant as I walked to her kitchen and sat on a chair.

She then entered and looked at me for a moment too long. What was that about? Ugh! If I were human I would be contemplating suicide from the furious feeling I got every time I thought of her thoughts.

I watched as she walked to the refrigerator, got some heterogeneous mixture of food. The things they eat! I tried not to smile as she gripped the counter while walking to the microwave, obviously fearing tripping and falling. She kept her back to me as she inserted a square of what I know realized was lasagna into the microwave. I memorized her every move, without really knowing why. But with Bella, did I ever have reason and logic? The way she came into my life, the way she now meant everything to me, the way I would suffer if anything was to ever happen to her… Would anything really happen to her? Or would she simply choose to leave me? Isn't that what I wanted? Would she someday wake up and decide how being in such close proximity with a vampire was an act lacking common sense. "How often?" she said, casually.

"Hmmm?" Had she been talking? Her back was still to me and I didn't know if she was annoyed or angry or anything. I tried not to let her thoughts get to me again.

"How often did you come here?" her voice still revealed nothing.

Touché, Bella.

"You're very interesting when you sleep. You talk."

"No!" she gasped, turning to face me. Her face was filled with blood, but never had that affected me less as I watched Bella's upset expression.

"Are you very angry with me?" I asked tentatively. I honestly hadn't thought much of my comment until now. Of course she would be upset, what I had done was an outright evasion of her privacy.

"That depends!" she sounded breathless.

Depends on what? I waited for her to continue, but she looked lost for words.

"On…" I urged her, after a few moments.

"What you heard!" she cried. She did look ready to start crying.

I was near her in second, ready to placate her. I held her hand delicately, afraid to sprain or break anything.

"Don't be upset!" I begged, trying to get her to look me in the eye. She turned away, still embarrassed. Would telling her what I had heard help soothe her?

"You miss your mother," I rushed. "You worry about her. And when it rains, the sound makes you restless. You used to talk about home a lot, but it's less often now. Once you said, 'It's too _green_.'" I chuckled quietly, hoping it would not offend her. Or rather, offend her more. I was not going to mention her saying my name, if I could help it. She would be blushing to no extent if she knew.

But Bella caught on pretty quickly.

"Anything else?" she insisted.

"You did say my name." I admitted.

She sighed, giving up. "A lot?"

"How much do you mean by 'a lot', exactly?" I teased.

"Oh no!," she despaired, as she hung her head.

Hold her, something in me commanded, and I reached for her, knowing I would not hurt her..

I pulled her into my arms and lay her head on my chest, always gently. I whispered into her ear, "Don't be self-conscious, if I could dream at all it would be all about you. And I'm not ashamed of it." How many times since I met her had I wished for that petty human ability, just so I could be with her for a few hours. Really BE with her.

It was than that I heard the sounds of her father and his subtle thoughts…

_So hungry,_ said Charlie as he turned around the corner

That my cue to leave.

But I don't want to leave. I just spent the day with Bella! She has finally seen the true me and still decided that she wanted to stay with me! She was alive with her head on my chest right now! How could I bear to leave right now?

I felt her stiffen suddenly in my arms. I would have to leave. She wouldn't want to worry her father about having a _boy_ in her house, alone.

"Should your father know I'm here?," I asked.

"I don't know…" she hesitated. This decision was not an easy one to make, I understood.

I smiled then and knew where I would go. The same place I had been for the last week. "Another time, then…"

"Edward," she hissed.

I laughed loudly, and lay on her bed and waited for my Bella to return.

**Sorry for the late update! Next time, I'm going to continue on this chapter. Please review! **


	4. The Night Edward Stayed

**A/N: Okay, so I'm getting 'story-alerted' a lot, but hardly any reviews… Please review! They've made me so happy :)! Also, I'm sorry if a large part of this Fanfic seems to be taken directly from the book, I tried to add as much as I could without making Edward seem too weird.**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight… I, however, also think that I own the Ferrari Company, Gummy Bears, Italian soccer player Kaka, and a palace located in southern France, so you might not wanna believe me there. Your call.**

I heard the lock of the door as her father stepped in.

"Bella?" he called.

Bella's heart was going double time.

"In here." Bella called from the kitchen. She sounded a little panicky.

I caught a flash of worry. I assumed it was for leaving Bella alone. He had nothing to worry about except that his daughter was sort of dating a vampire. Yes, no worry at all.

I counted his footsteps as he reached the kitchen and the sound of footsteps changed as he entered and walked on the linoleum floors **(A/N: I apologize for the bad grammar in this sentence. I just reread it and I don't know how to change it into something that sounds better)**.

"Can't you get me some of that?" he said, "I'm bushed."

The microwave door slammed and then the numbers were being entered onto the device. I heard the sounds of glasses clinking on the counter and something sloshing through a container and into the glasses. I tried to listen as hard as I could, wanting to be a part of their nightly activity.

Their hearts beating was the sound that stood out the most, reminding me of what I could never be. Of what Bella would lose if… I didn't allow myself to continue that thought. Nothing was going to happen, and Bella would not lose her humanity. I would not allow it.

"Thanks," Charlie said, as I heard the thud of something (plate?) being placed on the table.

"How was your day?" Bella hurriedly asked.

"Good. The fish was biting… how about you? Did you get everything done that you wanted to?"

"Not really- it was too nice out to stay indoors."

Oh and by the way Dad, Edward Cullen was with me. Did you know that he sparkles in the sunlight? Who would've guessed!

"It was a nice day," he stated, agreeably. Just then, suspicion started to grow in Charlie's head. He thought she looked… impatient.

"In a hurry?" he asked, trying to hide his doubts.

"Yeah, I'm tired. I'm going to bed early."

"You look kinda keyed up," he observed.

I caught a slight echo of _boys_ from Charlie's mind. Close, Chief Swan, very close. But not exactly.

"Do I?" Bella said, in a trying-to-be-nonchalant manner. I saw right through her voice, but maybe it was because I knew she was lying. I hoped that that was the case.

"It's Saturday." He was still thinking, except now his mind was going through the boys he knew in town. I couldn't see any mind images, I only knew what boy he was evaluating as he thought the name in a low whisper of his mind.

"No plans tonight?" he asked, when Bella didn't reply to his 'It's Saturday' comment.

"No Dad, I just want to get some sleep." She was practically pleading with him to believe her. Has she ever been able to lie? Because I have not heard a believable lie yet.

"None of the boys in town your type, eh?" his mental tone started to get frenzied as he thought back to all those nights and weekends that he had been at work or fishing and left her alone.

"No none of the boys," slight emphasize on boys, "have caught my eye yet."

"I thought maybe that Mike Newton…" Whatever he said next was completely lost in a well of fury that almost made me smash the bed I was lying on. My hands were in fists and I was sure that if Bella would've walked in to her room at the moment, she would start running away in terror. Mike Newton? That repulsive, stupid child! Charlie thought Mike Newton would be good for Bella? I'll show Mike…

I continued thinking about several other things, none too pleasant, about Mike when I heard Bella say, "See you in the morning, Dad."

Charlie's worry was still high and his suspicions had not yet abated. I heard the sound of slow steady footsteps climb the stairs. She opened the door and her beauty filled the room. Bella ran to the window. How odd. What was she looking…? Oh. Well, this is amusing.

"Edward?" she whispered.

I couldn't help it. I laughed as I replied, "Yes?"

Bella turned and her hand was immediately on her chest, over her thrumming heart.

"Oh!" she gasped as she fell to the floor.

I tried to stop the spreading smile growing on my face, but didn't quite succeed. "I'm sorry."

"Just give me a second to restart my heart." Her face which, at her shock, had turned paler than usual was turning a little pinker.

I sat up slowly and carefully, afraid to scare her again. After all, I was vampire. I was in this girl's room at night. Her heart was beating so hard and fast that it might just stop at a given moment (alright, I might've made that last part up. But with humans, you never know.). I leaned toward her a held her by the tops of the arm. I felt the thirst burn through me and the fire in my throat echoed it. I ignored them faster than I thought was possible. I was getting very good at this.

As I placed her on the empty space beside me on the bed and said, 'Why don't you sit next to me?", I put my hand on hers, to feel her heart beating. "How's the heart?"

"You tell me," she suggested, "I'm sure you hear it better than I do."

I laughed silently.

We sat like that for a length of time, just to listen to her heartbeat slow. I could've sat like that forever and it would not have been enough. Her heartbeat was the most delectable sound I had ever heard.

Then she asked, "Can I have a minute to be human?"

"Certainly" I said with a smile, gesturing that she should leave if she wanted to. Not that I wanted her to…

"Stay," she said, in a comical effort to be strict.

"Yes, ma'am," I played along as I froze into stone on the bed.

I caught a flicker of a smile as she walked away and took her things, a bag and some clothes of the floor. Alice would've had a heart attack, I thought with a smile, until I thought of what Alice had been seeing lately. Unbelievable! I would have to go brag about this soon. Em, Jazz and Rosalie would lose their silly little bets because I can stay with Bella without harming her. I'm told I can be childishly stubborn, when I want to.

But, I'll have to show them later since right now I was somewhat busy with the love of my existence.

**AN: A bit short, maybe. But I had to stop somewhere! I'm not sure whether I want to continue on this chapter or not. I didn't like it much. I wanted to post another fanfic this weekend since I only have one test to study for (Physical Science, ugh!) but may not. We'll see. Anywho, if you want me to continue, again, tell me, or if you would like to request a certain scene, tell me that too. You can also mention your favorite teddy bear's name or the color of your underwear if you would like to. I accept all reviews.**


	5. Sifting Through James' Mind

**A/N: I like this scene, but I'm sure to get it 360 degrees wrong since I put nothing in it about James' thoughts. I mean, he's an evil genius and I'm little ol' me. The title may be misleading, I suppose but, what to do? I'm not Stephenie Meyer (you'll conclude this fact from my disclaimer).**

**AN2: Reviews? Pretty please? The lack of reviews is getting kinda depressing**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, the winning question is: Does StillOBSESSED, own Twilight?**

**Buzzer No**

**You... WIN! crowd cheering Please step forward to accept your prize…**

The three of them entered the meadow and my fists tightened.

_Better let Laurent handle this_, one of the two males thought, _he's better at the talking than I am_. When he, briefly and with a smirk, thought of what he was better than Laurent at, I almost lost all control. He was a tracker.

This was as bad as it would ever get.

I now declare that I'm certain Bella has the worst possible luck in the world.

Laurent seemed to be a polite person according to his thoughts. Given the fact that his eyes were glowing red.

They walked the way most nomads do. Catlike. Ready to pounce ay any given moment, to protect their food. Or territory. Jasper knew better than I did about protecting territories, having seen the violence up close. I knew what he knew, too. This might turn bad very quickly and having a human wasn't going to help. Especially a human like Bella. Particularly a human I happened to be in love with. This might be the moment Alice had been having visions about. Would this be Bella's final day of humanity?

As they got closer, they noted the way we looked. More human, more presentable and, with no word that visibly passed between them, they all stood straighter. They saw we were not going to attack them. That we would not cause them harm. Well, they weren't mind readers. But, we would not harm them as long as they did not harm Bella. If they did… I clenched my fist. I felt pain sear thought me as I thought of my life without Bella. I needed her to survive.

The first vampire, Laurent, had glossy black hair, was from a French heritage, had a medium build and was as muscular as any normal vampire. However if he stood next to Emmett, that would be another story.

The tracker, the one I was paying the most attention to his thoughts, was called James. He was less muscular, with light brown hair and very ordinary features. He was more watchful than the other one, trying to classify us into a category of creatures as he observed our golden eyes, not one hundred percent sure anymore if we were vampires or not.

The woman was the fiercest of them, judging by her looks and the way she moved. Her hair was red and chaotic filled with leaves and other remains from the woods and forests they have been to.

Laurent, the supposed leader, moved toward Carlisle, who was standing in front of us. "We thought we heard a game," he started with a barely noticeable French accent. "I'm Laurent and these are Victoria and James."

At this moment, I realized how incredibly still Bella was. How frightened was she? Would this be the final straw for her? I thought of the joking we had done today at the mansion. It seemed like a lifetime ago that I had introduced her to Carlisle and Esme. So, was this what would send her 'running and screaming' away from me? I pushed those thoughts aside, wanting to look at her, but afraid to draw any unnecessary attention to her.

"I'm Carlisle," Carlisle's mind was almost frozen with fear and apprehension but his tone was just as relaxed as Laurent's. "This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." I felt Bella move slightly -almost cringe- as Carlisle mentioned her name. I was dying to just grab her and run as fast away from this place.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent inquired companionably.

Everyone of family's thought were frenzied. Well, except for Rosalie, who was not as anxious as we were, thinking surly about how this was bound to happen in the end. I was going to have a little 'talk' to her later. If we survived, of course, both me and Bella. Because if Bella didn't survive, I wouldn't.

Jasper was controlling the situation as best as he could, trying to erase our anxiety and spread calmness. He wasn't doing it as fast as he usually did since he was nervous as well.

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time." Carlisle voice was still just as friendly and open as Laurent's. "Are planning on staying in the area for long?"

Jasper gift was spreading further, calming all of us, but was mostly ejected on Carlisle and Laurent and his coven.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any of our company in a long time."

Alright, Laurent, is your curiosity satisfied? Will, you please leave now?

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves." Carlisle answered, his thoughts on the same wave line as mine were: Leave.

I tuned my mind on the only female, Victoria. She was observing Rosalie with slight jealousy. Women.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent questioned.

What is Bella thinking? Please don't let her lose her nerve now. This question was touchy. It hit too close to home.

Carlisle ignored what the question really meant and answered what the question would've meant if they had been vegetarian vampires like us.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent resident nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

_Permanent?_ Victoria thought

_As in, a home? How is that possible? _the tracker James thought.

I ignored the conversation and all of the other's thoughts then and concentrated on James' mind only. Heaven knows, we might need the information from a trackers' mind.

**AN: Very short, I know! But today we got our first quarter report cards and I'm not doing so hot right now, so it's a miracle I got anything posted! Please don't hate me, and review soon!**


	6. A PiggyBack Ride

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**AN: First off, a big THANK YOU! to everyone who read my storie(s) (My other FF is 'Emmett, FRIENDS and the Lottery' and I've recently posted a 'Cinderella/Twilight' one… Check 'em out!) I keep writing this at the end of almost all chapters and I'm saying it again: Give me ideas about scenes you'd like! I'm running out of ides! If you'd like me to continue on a previous scene, tell me that, too! And pretty please review (HINT: More reviews and more encouragement equals more writing; its simple math)**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* you know the drill. Read: I DO NOT own Twilight. What a shocker!**

"Can I show you something?," I asked her. I was exhilarated, could even be called high, over the fact that she had so fully accepted me. There was, however, one more thing I wanted to show her, too.

"Show me what?" Anything she said without screaming and running into the forest away from me was magic to my ears.

"I'll show you how _I_ travel in the forest." Her expression was immediately wary and suspicious. "Don't worry, you'll be very safe," as if I'd risk the object of my love into something risky. Ignoring, of course, that I'm the main thing risking her life, "and we'll get to your truck much faster."

I grinned at her and her heart skipped a few beats. That made me want to smile even wider, but I was worried I'd frighten her.

"Will you turn into a bat?" Bella inquired warily.

I laughed out loud. She was still holding on to her silly myths. "Like, I haven't hears that one before!"

"Right," she said sarcastically, "I'm sure you get that one all the time."

"Come one, little coward," I said teasingly, of course. I knew no one braver than her, "Climb on my back."

She hesitated, looking confused. Oh, I hadn't mentioned that I'd be carrying her. I reached for her and her heart reacted. This time, because she was slung on my back, I grinned at that sound. It told me that Bella liked me _and_ that she was still human. It was a double win for me.

As soon as she was on my back (the feel of her warmth around me almost broke me), she proceeded to wrap her arms and legs tightly around me. It seemed that she was scared. Maybe. I wasn't concentrating too well since her warmth was still surrounding me…

"I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack," she warned.

Right!

"Hah!" I snorted and rolled my eyes, her weight was nothing at all to me. Maybe she was malnutritioned... but the warmth! The amazing feeling tingling through my bones…

I grabbed her hand and pressed it into my face. No monster roared to take over Bella, only the pitiful whining searing through me, almost as though begging me to take his side of the old argument.

"Easier all the time," I mumbled to the monster as much as it was to myself.

Then I took off.

I passed each tree and saw every animal that was crouched into the darkness. As I passed a squirrel hunched over in the ground, it gave a startled sound, but I had already walked past it.

The familiar excitement at the pace I was running was all over me as usual. The speed was thrilling! Add with that the fact that the most beautiful girl in the world was in my arms. Or actually, _I_ was in the arms of the most beautiful woman…

Moot point.

There were other things I wanted and now that I could feel her and her warmth around me. Did I want to… no; I couldn't risk her life by placing her so close to my teeth. It was insanity, madness.

Yet, I still wanted to. What if she objected and pushed me away? Or worse, what if, when I was kissing her, Bella would push away. Would I hunger for more and hurt her, or would I let her be?

I was happy when I spied the truck and pushed myself toward it. My musings were twirling around in my mind. When I wanted most to stop my thinking, there was no one other mind to hear! I came to a sudden halt in front of the van, my breathing erratic.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" my voice had the same high, enthused tone.

No response.

I waited for her to climb off my back, though I was hoping she'd plan to stay where she was. Her arms were comforting, warm, and soft.

Still no response.

Now I was worried.

"Bella?"

She let out a gasp. "I think I need to lie down,"

"Oh, sorry," I waited for her to move, but again, there wasn't much physical movement or verbal response.

"I think I need help," she admitted, sounding embarrassed.

I laughed gently, realizing that someone who was sick at the smell of blood would likely to have motion-sickness, too. I didn't know that for sure, of course, but it seemed very probable that Bella would be that sort of person. She was a magnet to all sorts of trouble, not just dangerous objects apparently.

I untangled her arms and swerved her towards me, so that we were face to face. I held her for a moment, feeling euphoric that I was completely able to resist the sweet temptation that was her scent (among other things, I was realizing. Her scent was not the only object anymore). As I carefully lowered her to the ground, I placed her near an assortment of ferns and other plants. Her face was sallow and had a greenish tinge.

"How do you feel," I asked anxiously

"Dizzy, I think." Her voice was a little shaky, emphasizing her words.

"Put your head between your knees," I suggested, thinking that those years at Medical school paid off.

She did as I told her (a surprise, that) and began breathing slowly. As I watched her my mind wandered to what I had been thinking before, while running through the forest. I sat beside her and, to distract myself for the more dominant part of me was taking his toll, watched her breathing carefully and staying very still.

"I guess that wasn't the best idea," I said thoughtfully.

"No," she said weakly, "it was very interesting."

"Hah!" I snorted, "You're as white as a ghost – no, you're as white as me!"

"I think I should have closed my eyes."

"Remember that next time."

"Next time!" Bella groaned.

I laughed, still amazed that she was so comfortable with being with me and having me so near.

"Show-off," she mumbled.

At this moment, at the sound of our banter and teasing did my better side win. She wouldn't mind, and if she did she only had to say so…

"Open your eyes, Bella," I whispered quietly, as I faced her.

She blinked her eyes and she suddenly had a very blank, vague look and her face.

"I was thinking, while I was running…" I wondered how to best continue.

"About not hitting the trees, I hope." She continued for me

I grinned.

"Silly, Bella. Running is second nature to me; it's not something I have to think about."

"Show-off," she repeated.

I smiled to her and said, "No, I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." I gently held her face in my hands.

Her breathing stopped and I kneeled toward her.

I stopped once the scent was potent, tested myself to see if I were capable of kissing her without having he blood shining in my eyes.

I learned that I was able to withstand it.

**I'm leaving you with a cliff-hanger (Not exactly a cliff-hanger since you know what's going to happen, but still). Next chapter will be Edward's reaction, if people want it. If want another something different, tell me. Just no kissing scenes. That's for several reasons some of which are religious.**

**Anywho, REVIEW!!**


	7. Edward's Reaction

**AN: I HATE SCHOOL. That is all.**

**(Actually, no that isn't all. There are two tests on my birthday! Too distressed to ramble more…)**

**Disclaimer: Ya still think I own Twilight? Read my other disclaimers to find out if I do.**

My face was submerged in her heat and I yanked myself away from her gently.

I had expected cringing and fear. I had not been expecting her to lean towards me and have her arms around my neck!

I saw the alarm in her eyes.

"Oops," she said in a low gasp.

No, Bella, really?

"That's an understatement."

I saw how I looked through the reflection in her eyes though I didn't need to look at her to now how I would look.

Sure enough, my eyes were frenzied and wild. I did my best to control myself and clenched my jaw, still maintaining my position of a few inches away from her. I did not want to frighten her any more than I have already done to day.

"Should I—" she said as she tried to move away, thinking it would help.

"No, it's tolerable," and it was getting easier, though I still hadn't begun breathing yet. "Wait for a moment please."

The pain, the burning, the thirst… the pleasure.

It was unbelievable how something that was causing me pain could be enjoyable.

I argued silently, but violently, with the part of my head that raged inside me, wanting to drain the woman in my arms.

No.

Never would that happen. I would not let it occur. But if it did happen, if she ever ceased to exist because of me or any other being, I would not be ably to survive.

The pain diminished, the burning was reduced and the thirst was at a normal level.

I did it!, I thought with a smile.

"There," I said happily. I was astounded with myself. Did I love her that much already? This was too fast… when would I be ready to leave her because I loved her?

"Tolerable?" she inquired.

I laughed loudly to ignore my last thought. I knew there would be a time where I would leave her and I was going to do my best to prolong my time with her now.

"I'm stronger than I thought. That's nice to know."

"I was I could say the same," she said sorrowfully. "I'm sorry."

"You _are_ only human, after all," I teased.

"Thanks so much," she said sourly.

I jumped to my feet and held my hand to help her get up. She looked at my hand in surprise. She was obviously still not expecting any contact, though I knew I was slowly getting over all the flinching and wincing that came from coming close to her skin. I had already realized that killing her was like killing me. No way would _I_ ever do anything to cause that.

She held my hand and got up, wavering slightly.

I laughed at that.

"Are you still faint from the run? Or was it my kissing expertise?"

I saw a look on her face of wonder. What had I said?

"I'm not sure," she stuttered. "I'm still woozy. I think it's some of both, though."

Hmm… both?

"Maybe you should let me drive?" I suggested. At least, it would be safer for her. I did not want her swerving all around the road when she was feeling so dizzy.

"Are you crazy?"

Yes, that's a definite possibility.

"I can drive better than you on your best day," I joked. "You have much slower reflexes."

"I'm sure that's true but I don't think my nerves or my truck," (she called the rusting metal a truck… I'll have to do something about her method of transportation), "could take it."

"Some trust please, Bella," I said, wanting to roll my eyes. I was allowed to spend all day with her but I was not allowed to drive her truck. Maybe I wasn't the only crazy one around…

I felt the low jingle of the keys as her hand tightened around them. She hesitated for a moment. Then grinned and shook her head.

"Nope, not a chance."

I looked at her in disbelief an raised an eyebrow. I was a vampire! If we were going to crash, surely she'd realized I could save her. I mean, I have done that once already! And what was wrong with a little speed anyway?

She moved across me to the driver's seat and I placed my arm around her waist tightly when I saw her sway lightly. This seemed to be reason enough to stop her riding today.

"Bella," I started, meaning every word I said, "I've already expended a great deal of personal effort to keep you alive (she couldn't begin to comprehend how much). I'm not about to let you behind the wheel of a vehicle when you can't even walk straight (although, to be honest, she never _could _walk straight in the first place). Besides," I chuckled, "friends don't let friends drive drunk."

"Drunk?" she protested.

"You're intoxicated by my very presence," I smirked at her. It still amazed me that she was so quick to accept me!

"I can't argue with that," she said with a sigh. She held the keys high and dropped them. I gave her the show she was expecting and grabbed the keys as quickly as I could.

"Take it easy," she warned. "My truck is a senior citizen."

Well, at least she acknowledged that her truck was decrepit. That was the beginning of my buying her a new car…

"Very sensible."

"And are you not affected at all?" Bella commanded, annoyed, "by _my _presence?"

If you only had an inkling, Bella.

I leaned my gace toward her and slowly brushed my lips from the edge of her chin to her ears, moving to against her jaw.

"Regardless, I have better reflexes."

Today rates as one of the best chapters of my life. **(Couldn't resist!)**

**AN: Dedicated to alicia184life! And finished in record time! I did it in one day! That's great… But don't expect it to happen too much! Oh and I'm doing another Emmett Fanfic! If you want a short expert, PM me, or tell me so in your review :)**

**UPDATE!!!! I just posted the Emmett FF! WHO-HOO! This ROCKS!**

And to answer your unasked questions, we have a week away from school which is why I got way too much free time on my hands

Anyway... Review,,,,,,, pretty please?


	8. After Meeting Charlie

**AN: A request made by EnderACullen! Also, I've been asked to do a New Moon scene, but I'm sticking to Twilight right now. We'll see what happens later. I know that the setup of the chapters is very confusing. I just write the scene where inspiration hits me the most (or the hardest). And now, the author's note is half the length of the fanfic. Which makes me wonder, do people actually read my A/Ns in the first place?**

**Disclaimer: If this were a world where my younger brother was a monkey swinging off the treetops of a deserted island 200 thousand miles away from me, then I would own Twilight. Alas, my brother's ADHD has not blessed me with such a gift, so I'm guessing I don't own Twilight. What say you?**

I walked, with an eagerness that had to be stopped short by me walking in painstaking slowness, to the driver's seat. Charlie was still standing there, on the front porch and I heard the subtle, low grumble in his mind. I assumed it was because he couldn't see into the car. It was too dark in the tinted windows for human eyes. I knew Chief Swan was worried, that he really would die, as Alice had said, if anything was to happen to is only daughter. That was somewhere in his mind, too. And I really had meant it when I had said that I'd do my best to protect Bella. To do my best to protect her from anything that would harm her. Even me. Especially me.

The guilt, of course, sprang up in me as soon as I thought that. As soon as I thought again of how I was putting _my_ Bella (what a relief to finally think of her that way!) in such danger.

Alright, this was getting old. I was going to have to find to a way to be with her without feeling nauseas every time I think about how dangerous I was to her. Nausea is a very, very uncomfortable feeling for a vampire, by the way. It not really possible for a vampire to, well, _eject_ blood and since most of us haven't eaten in at least 50 years, yes it does get slightly uncomfortable.

During all this thinking I had reached the driver's seat and had hopped into the car.

I found Bella struggling with the harnesses and the seatbelts in the car.

"What's all this?" she asked, slightly exasperated.

"It's an off-roading harness."

"Uh-oh"

Of course the seatbelts had never been in the car until today. They came with the Jeep as a gift because most people who buy a Jeep of this size and quality are backpackers who would really need them. Emmett never installed them and today seemed like a very good day to do it and place them in Bella's seat. She could use all the safety she can get. I mean, she may bump her head on the ceiling of the car if she were to jump in her seat (as Alice had predicated) or fly out the window if it were open (as Alice had told me I was an insane person for thinking that might actually happen). I told her I was not. Insane, that is. I am merely a very safety conscious person. Forget the fact that, according to Bella, I 'drive like a maniac'. Silly Bella.

I helped her get all the buckles in the right places. Listening harder, to make sure that Charlie still couldn't see through the rain and into the car, I let me fingers pause as they went down her neck. Her heart rate was through the roof and her fingers stopped fumbling with the other harnesses (her attempt to help me).

I _finally_ started the car and pulled out of the driveway and into the road.

"This is a… um… _big_ Jeep you have."

"It's Emmett's," I explained. "I didn't think you wanted to run the whole way."

Please, please don't realize what I had just said. With Bella, whose senses were constantly on hyper-alert, I knew it would only be a matter of time before she caught on.

"Where do you keep this thing?"

"We remodeled on of the outbuildings into a garage."

"Aren't you going to put on your seatbelt?"

I gazed at her, words not being able to convey the disbelief I felt. A _seatbelt_? Was she serious?

"Run the whole way?" Uh-oh. "As in, we're still going to run part of the way?"

Her voice was two or three decibels louder that usual. She was anxious, that was certain.

She was unbelievable. Worried about a vampire not wearing a seatbelt, I grumbled internally but answered her inquiry tightly instead.

"You're not going to run." I grinned at her, hoping to ease her tension. I needed Jasper.

"_I'm_ going to be sick."

"Just close your eyes, you'll be fine."

She bit her lip, a sign of anxiousness. I leaned over and kissed the top of her head…

And groaned in pain and pleasure. I drew away from her.

She looked over at me with a questioning look.

"You smell so good in the rain," I explained. I never would have believed that she could smell better.

She looked a little distressed. "In a good way or a bad way?"

With Bella, there was no pain without pleasure and no pleasure without pain. That made me head ache in uncomfortable ways. I didn't want to think of the reason why.

"Both," I answered her with a sigh, "always both"

I drove to the field, watching Bella blanch and hold the edge of her seat tighter every few minutes. She jumped a lot, too. Myself, I would've preferred a faster ride, but watching Bella was funny. I was grinning the whole way.

We neared the edge of the field and I stopped the car.

"Sorry, Bella, we have to go on foot from here."

"You know what? I think I'll just wait here."

Oh no you won't.

"What happened to all your courage? You were extraordinary this morning."

"I haven't forgotten the last time."

I got a flashback of Bella's head in her knees, her face sallow with a light shade of green.

I exited the car and was at her door instantly. I started unbuckling her.

"I'll get those, you go on ahead," she urged.

I looked at her. Yes, still very anxious.

"Hmmm…" I mulled as I unbuckled the last seat belt and pushed it off her shoulder. "It seems I'm going to have to tamper with you memory."

She turned even paler as I put her on the ground in front of me. Her back was to the car.

"Tamper with my memory?" she asked nervously.

She was very scared. Did she think I was going to bite her?

"Something like that," I stared into her eyes, trying not to smile as I saw who nervous she was. I was going to try and 'dazzle' her, as she put it. We'll see just how well it works.

I placed two hands on either side of her head and pressed m face till it was inches away from hers. There was no room for escape. She was definitely trapped. I was going to enjoy this.

**AN: I'm sorry I didn't continue, I tried to do the rest but I had no idea what to do and it just came out exactly like the book did. I hope you liked it, though. After this chapter/scene I'm going to do the one before it (you know, the meeting with Charlie). I think it's going to be a funny one since I'll try to incorporate Charlie's thoughts. It may seem a bit OOC after reading Midnight Sun, but whatever. It's also going to be kinda short so I'm going to finish it soon. Ok, so midterms are coming up and I need to get my grades up again so the story is going to be on a very temporary hiatus until then. Very temporsry, I promise. Oh, and reviews make me work twice as hard. Nudge nudge, wink wink!**

**Eight reviews to keep me going? How 'bout that?**


	9. Before Meeting Charlie

**AN: This is because I love you all too much :). Um, this chapter is a little OOC because I didn't do the whole 'Charlie's thoughts are mysterious and subtle' thing. You have been warned.**

**Oh, and all the ones in italics/underlined are Charlie's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks. I don't. She owns Twilight, too. I don't.**

I drove faster than usual, my nerves getting the best of me. I was worrying about Charlie's first impression of me. I was meeting -properly meeting not spying on- the love of my life's father. I'll need to steer clear from the words like 'love of my life' or 'soul-mate'. But, what would Charlie think of me? What will he say? What will he refrain from saying? I heard the voices of Bella speaking. She was talking to her dad.

"… and this morning I was over at the Cullens'."

_What??? The Cullen's house? Dr. Carlisle Cullen's house? Bella went there? Why?_

Charlie's mind was asking a hundred questions per second.

"Dr. Cullen's place?" Charlie voiced his shock.

"Yeah," Bella looked a little uncomfortable, from what I was seeing from Charlie's mind. He was being very watchful today.

"What were doing there?"

_Since when do the Cullen's interact with other people? I know I've told Billy I don't believe in those stupid myths but there is something… unnatural, sort of inhuman about them._

His mind was clear for a few seconds...

_Must be losing my mind, though…_

Bella cleared her throat and said, "Well, I sort of have a date with Edward Cullen tonight and he wanted to introduce me to his parents… Dad?"

Charlie mind was completely blank. He may have been in shock or was in a coma. The only way I knew what Bella was saying was because I was close enough to hear her voice.

In Charlie's mind, he was regarding Emmett's bulk and musculature apprehensively. Why was he doing that?

Oh, he thought _I_ was Emmett.

"Dad, are you alright?"

I couldn't see his face, of course, but from his thoughts, I figured his face wouldn't be too happy.

"You are going out with Edward Cullen?" Charlie boomed, wondering if he had ever given Emmett a ticket for speeding or seen him down at the station or something. Anything to keep Bella from going out with him. Wow. Was Emmett really that frightening?

And when would he realize that I_ wasn't_ Emmett?

"I thought you liked the Cullen's." Bella prattled hurriedly, looking very anxious. I was very close to the house right now. I'll just wait until it would be the right time to 'enter'. Meanwhile, I'll just sit and watch Bella try to convince her father to let her go on a date with a vampire who he doesn't even know which one he is yet.

This may be a long night…

"He's too old for you," Charlie rambled on.

You are correct, Chief Swan. Most intuitive of you. Though you still have no idea who I am.

"We're both juniors," she said, sounding a little confused. And a little worried.

"Wait," he paused, trying to reorganize his thoughts. "Which one is Edwin?"

Great. First I'm Emmett and now I'm Edwin.

"Edward is the youngest. The one with the reddish-brown hair."

Charlie finally placed my (correct) image. Now all that was needed was to correct my name.

"Oh, well, that's –" he paused wondering if he might of heard anything about me, "better, I guess. I don't like the looks of that big one. I'm sure he's a nice boy and all, but he looks too… (Here, Charlie quickly rifled through some adjectives starting from scary and ending with bully) mature for you. Is this Edwin your boyfriend?"

She sighed. "It's Edward, Dad."

"Is he?" he pressed.

"Sort of, I guess."

"You said last night that you weren't interested in any of the boys in the town." He was a bit disgruntled. He was happy yesterday, knowing that Bella wasn't dating anyone.

Apparently, Bella hadn't been in a very sharing mode when all the boys in town had flocked around her.

Bella gave him an angelic smile.

"Well, Edward doesn't live in town, Dad."

He gave her a Look and rolled his eyes.

**AN: Wrong place to stop, I know. I wanted to stop when Edward says, "This may be a long night." But I thought that that was WAY too short. So just so you know, I may not be updating for awhile because of midterms and all that annoying school stuff. But, please, I DO want eight reviews to continue this story.**


End file.
